


the enemy of my enemy

by yggdrasil124



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggdrasil124/pseuds/yggdrasil124
Summary: 在家软禁期间，一位意想不到的客人给克林特带来了非常糟糕的消息。接复联3，正剧向，无CP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the enemy of my enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957095) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



克林特没想过他会这样度过这个早上。

 

他知道这个早上会如何度过，大致上，就如近期所有早晨一样：尽可能地保持忙碌。他已经修好了屋顶，做了两把椅子和一张长凳，还修好了橱柜的蝶铰，直到劳拉告诉他他快把 _她_ 逼疯了。纳撒尼尔是个捣蛋鬼，莱拉和库珀却 _很喜欢_ 他成天在家的这一状况，但…该死。

 

他相当肯定他快精神失常了。官方收缴了他的弓（和所有其他武器——他们甚至还收走了劳拉保管在壁橱保险柜里的手枪）。他们隔天就来一次，游荡在屋子周围，跟孩子们玩耍（让克林特欣慰的是孩子们表现得很聪明。）

 

这对他和劳拉的关系是种考验。尽管她始终都站在他这边，但这确实令她不堪其扰。克林特强烈地意识到整件事的不公，却没有第二条路可选：她正在为他的选择付出代价。孩子们也是。

 

他们都已经离家开始了新的一周，这理应是件好事，尽管这让克林特更加清醒地意识到自己特么有多 _无聊_ 。

 

就在这时他看到谷仓背面闪过一道亮光。

 

克林特的 _第二_ 反应是 _噢，不好_ 。他的第一反应却是 _谢天谢地_ ，因为他是个二货。

 

他本能地去找他的弓，却想起它正闲置在某处政府机构内，他沉下脸（去他的罗斯还有他那趾高气昂的态度）。可能没什么，但克林特表示怀疑，何况他不喜欢手无寸铁就贸然出去的想法。

 

 _你可以呼叫局里的兄弟_ ，克林特狠狠甩开了那个嘲讽的声音。他看了眼他的脚环，咒骂了一句。

 

 _所以你到底是有多蠢_ ，但这么想的同时他已经抓起一根打肉棍朝主卧去了。

 

砸开板墙后，克林特拿上洞里放着的备用手枪从前门走了出去。他穿过院子，突然庆幸家里没人，因为假如他即将陷入糟糕的处境…

 

好吧，但愿他的孩子们不会没有父亲。

 

估算过距离后，克林特发现之前看到亮光的位置 _就_ 在他活动半径的边缘。透过茂密的草丛他还什么都看不见——草的高度不足以遮住站在那里的人，但如果是蹲着，也许——或是趴着，伏击某个从旁经过的二货的话。不走到面前他不一定能看见对方，而一旦跨过警戒线…

 

“嘿！”他放慢脚步叫了一声。“埋伏在那里的人，给我个面子出来吧？”

 

没有动静。当然，对方有可能不是个 _人_ 。某种…外星生物之类的。或是军方的垃圾。天知道。

 

他慢慢地靠近。五步。四步。

 

然后突然停在了原地，因为草地上正面朝下躺着一个人。

 

还他妈不是个随机的路人。

 

克林特真没想过他会这样度过这个早上。

 

* * *

 

 

 

惊恐中克林特手忙脚乱地退后，他举起手枪，洛基却全程都没动一下。他不知道自己为什么不扣下扳机把六发子弹全打进对方脑袋里。他头晕目眩，肺部像是罢工了一样，体表的毛发根根竖起。他的本能在尖叫，让他赶紧调头跑的越远越好，去他的官方，去他的脚环，洛基来了，他得离开这里，随便去哪。

 

但转念一想，洛基正一动不动脸朝下狼狈地趴在地上，克林特生平不是没见过死人，知道那是什么样子。

 

“艹，”克林特大叫，他听到自己的声音在抖。“ _艹他大爷。_ ”他用枪指着洛基，一点点地小心靠近。“嘿，”他大声说。“嘿，狗娘养的，你要是给我装死——”

 

没有反应。克林特咽了口口水，继恐慌之后，一种不同意义上的不安悄然而生。他伸脚踢了踢洛基的肩膀，深吸了一口气。这不对劲。 _洛基_ 不太对劲。

 

还是毫无反应。连抽都没抽一下。最后，克林特矮下身，抓住洛基的肩膀将他翻了个身，枪口始终不离对方。洛基的身体软绵绵地翻了过来，着地时发出一声闷响。

 

克林特弹了回去，一屁股坐在地上，枪也滑出了手心。洛基的脸呈现出一种不自然的灰蓝色。他的头挂在一边，脖子以明显—— _不正常_ 的角度扭曲着，咽喉处布满了清晰的手印。他双目紧闭，面容松懈。

 

洛基应该四年前就已经死了。这可不像是死了 _四年的样子_ 。这——这他妈是最近的事，克林特两眼发直，吓得说不出话来，因为想象带给他噩梦的魔鬼死掉是一回事，但亲眼见到——

 

要用这种方式置人于死地不容易。尤其是像洛基这么耐揍的对手。而且还亲自动手。那个人一定对他恨之入骨。不然就是为了表明态度。

 

“艹艹艹 _艹_ ，”克林特用手背捂着嘴。他得远离这具尸体，立刻。然后…然后 _呢_ ？他特么又该联系谁？

 

克林特发现自己又走了上去。他尽量不去仔细看洛基的脸，而是专注于——专注什么？为什么是这里，为什么洛基的尸体会出现在这里，是某种警告还是一份，一份操蛋的 _礼物_ 又或者是——

 

他眼角的余光察觉到了什么，他当即扭头，屏住呼吸。观望。等待。十秒。二十秒。

 

他的视力一向很好，所以他看到了。在洛基的颌骨下方，掩盖在瘀痕之下那微弱得几乎不存在的一颤。克林特冲上前，颤抖着伸出手用手指抵在他冰凉的皮肤上。没有，他感觉不到任何动静，但出于某种原因克林特还是等了等。

 

 _有了。_ 他的手指感受到了微乎其微的跳动。几乎都称不上脉搏。

 

“卧了 _个槽_ ，”克林特骂了声娘。“你还 _活着_ 。”

 

* * *

 

 

处理洛基的尸体是一回事。对付一个 _活的_ ——复杂程度就完全是另一个等级了。

 

克林特想过一秒——五秒—— _你要是什么都不做他反正也会死。他现在就吊着一口气。等五分钟就结束了。_

然后他就飞奔回了屋子。

 

他抓了几样东西后跑了回来，（ _要是现在手头能有个颈托该多好，你特么要怎么挪动他_ ）本以为洛基会在期间断气。看他的样子完全有可能，但克林特还是用手指按住了洛基的脖子等了等，默数两次脉搏之间的间隔。二十秒。就特么跟陷入了冬眠一样。

 

说不定就是。说不定他有这功能。克林特不知道。

 

 _好了。好了，当务之急，确保他能呼吸。_ 克林特几乎得把手贴到洛基嘴边才能感觉到一丁点气息，而且看他脖子上狰狞的瘀痕——估计气管被掐断了。

_好了_ ，他默念， _好了。你知道该怎么做。_ 他取出从屋里拿来的牛排刀和纳撒内尔的鸭嘴杯，做了个深呼吸。然后停住了。牛排刀说不定根本 _切不动_ Loki的皮肤。他停下动作，将刀放到一边，转而在洛基的衣服里翻找起来，直到找出一把小刀。他对着洛基的喉咙小心比划了一下， _就在喉结下方，半寸宽，半寸深，慢慢来——_

 

他将吸管一点点插入狭窄的切口，吹了几口气，然后颤巍巍地坐了回去。等了老半天他终于听到了气息进出的嘶嘶声，像在吹哨。算不上…多好。但聊胜于无。只要他的急救措施能吊住洛基一条命，等他的自愈能力恢复工作…

 

然后呢？ _到时候_ 他打算怎么办？

 

克林特抛开这些，将拿来的毛巾卷成紧紧的一捆，然后小心又缓慢地垫到洛基的后颈处。他尽可能不去动他，并用绳子固定。这…这很垃圾，虽然不怎么样，但已经是他能提供的最接近颈托的东西了。他这才发现他的胳膊也断了，但就目前这状况，那些事可以晚点再考虑。

 

眼下…眼下他得把洛基弄回屋子里去。

 

而他从来没想过自己 _会有_ 这种想法。

 

克林特张开肩膀低头看着洛基——脖子上裹着毛巾，咽喉处插着吸管——然后感觉自己的眼角一跳。他娘的幸好这会儿没有别人在场。只有他。和洛基。

 

而且那些探员要明天才来。

 

_艹。_

* * *

 

 

克林特拼了副凑活能用的担架将洛基挪回屋里，以免加重他的伤势，但他不清楚效果如何。洛基依然在尽职地装他的尸体，皮肤仍旧是那种灰败的蓝色。克林特已经知道那不是因为缺氧，但看起来不 _妙_ 。

 

他气喘吁吁地将洛基放到客厅中央的地板上。在那里，他那身可笑的皮衣造型更显得他格格不入——不同于克林特上次见到他时穿的那身，但也和他本人一样像是被甩干机绞过。克林特低头注视着他，突然切换到了旁观者的视角。

_你到底打算怎么办，巴顿_ ，他用掌根揉了揉眼睛，自问道，这整件事荒唐得令他想笑。

 

这时他听到了类似吹哨的气息声。他猛地抬起头，看见洛基的眼皮动了。他扑上前，随即想到自己或许应该退后，因为万一洛基醒了而且反应激烈——克林特不清楚他还有多大能耐，就算是这副模样。

 

但他并没有跳起来。他右手的手指抽动了一下，然后，他移动右臂，却在一声细小沙哑的呼痛中迅速停止了动作。克林特胃中一阵抽搐，于是他想都没想就蹲到了洛基身边。

 

“嘿，”他的声音远比他预想中要温和。“那个，额。你没事了。”话一出口克林特就自问道。 _这显然是谎言。_

 

洛基气喘得厉害，胸口瑟瑟发抖。克林特盯着他的颈部观察——觉得这时候碰触对方绝非明智之举——虽然脉搏依旧偏慢，但已经正常多了。

 

“别，”没等克林特说完洛基已经停下了动作，连呼吸都停滞了。克林特狠咽了一口口水。“洛基。你不能…动，好吗？你现在一团糟。” _你搞什么_ ，一个声音在他脑海中尖叫。 _你特么在搞什么，你知道这人是谁吗，你是什么，还是被他洗脑的那个傀儡——_

 

他甩开那些。事实是——事实是他要弄清楚发生了什么，因为实力够强又干得出 _这种暴行_ 的…更何况洛基应该早就死了，而克林特真心想知道这是什么深仇大恨。他需要情报。而这意味着他需要一个清醒的洛基，而且要心甘情愿给他情报。

 

这跟他看到洛基这副样子时胃里那种怪异的不适感没有任何关系。而且他敢说换做是 _谁_ 都一样，但他见过的死尸不在少数——抛尸经历也颇为可观——却从没体会过这种肠子打结的感觉。

 

洛基勉强睁开双眼，鲜艳的红色令克林特不禁嘘声，一开始他以为那是血管爆裂，后来才意识到…不对。他神游了一会儿，这才注意起洛基体表的纹路，想到了 _收养的_ ，然后又很快搁置了这些。跑题了。洛基的目光慢慢落到克林特身上，他开口，但发出的却只有哮喘似的呼气声。

 

“就像我说的，”克林特努力稳住自己的声音。“你一团糟。”喘息变得急促，洛基的眼神透出一丝狂乱，克林特认出这是恐慌即将来临的征兆。他见过，所以他轻易就借鉴了之前的做法。“呼吸，”他说。“专注我的声音——”

 

洛基发出了窒息声，他的左手向上摸索，没等克林特阻止就拔掉了颈部的吸管。他的身体在抽搐，克林特半天才反应过来是怎么回事，赶紧帮他侧过身免得他被自己的呕吐物呛死。他浑身一软，克林特一度以为他昏了过去，但随后他伸出一只颤抖的手按住了自己的喉咙。他缩瑟了一下，指间亮起短暂的绿光，克林特不得不拼命克制才没有退缩。

 

他的手滑落下来。

 

“我是不是——”洛基的声音像是喉咙里塞满了砂砾。他咳了咳，然后又是一阵缩瑟。“我是不是死了？”

 

克林特狠狠咽了口口水。“我说不是你信吗”

 

“我没想到死后会这么疼，”洛基艰难地挤出一句，就像每一个字都令他窒息。

 

“对，那个，”克林特痛恨自己不争气的声音。“我也没想到会再见到你，所以我猜我俩都很意外。”

 

洛基眨眼看着他。片刻后他说道，“他们死了，”声音小到几乎听不见。“他们都死了。”他开始剧烈地颤抖，而克林特紧紧闭了下眼睛后睁开眼。

 

“谁？”他问，因为这才是他需要知道的，不是吗？“谁死了？出什么事了？”

 

“剩下的有所人，”洛基说。“时间紧迫——托尔…”

 

克林特心下一沉。“你把托尔怎么了，”他的语气粗暴。

 

“不是我。”洛基合上双眼。“是我的错。但不是我。我以为也许…如果我给他——一点时间——”

 

他本就艰难的呼吸急促地一抽，接着又一抽，克林特这才惊恐又麻木地意识到洛基在 **哭** 。

 

“谁——”他清了清嗓子又试了一次。“这是谁干的？”

 

“萨诺斯，”洛基细声说。他的声带在动，但却只发出了半途戛然而止的痛苦声音。克林特摇了摇头。

 

“我对这名字完全没有印象，”他的声音沙哑。

 

“会有的，”洛基说。他发出刺耳的啜泣声。“我应该死的，”他说。“我应该死的。”

 

这副惨状令克林特不忍直视，他起身去找毯子给洛基盖。就好像这能帮到他。就好像他有义务帮他，就好像这不是那个就算离开后也一直害他被噩梦纠缠多年的罪魁祸首。

 

_你他妈以为自己在干吗？_

 

而问题并不仅仅在字面意义上。

 

* * *

 

 

克林特看不出洛基是真的失去了意识还是在装死——他有一阵没出声也没动静了，就躺在那。他的肤色开始转为比较健康的蓝色，而克林特先前割开的切口也已消失，但他的呼吸还是带着哨声，而且克林特认为他断掉的颈骨也好不到哪去。

 

断 _颈_ 。妹的。他要涨工资。当然了，就眼下这个烂摊子他那点工资根本不够看。

 

政府那帮混蛋 _明天_ 就会找上门，而且他总觉得“我不知道，他就这么出现了”算不上一个窝藏外星国家公敌的像样理由，他们不会买账。所以他死定了，然后他们会把洛基带走，而结果不是血腥收场（他们的血）就是…

 

克林特不想知道罗斯会怎么做。他不该在意，但由于他明显是个二货，他在意。更不用说他还是没搞清萨诺斯是谁，还有关于他洛基知道多少，或者他说 _会有的_ 是什么意思。如果托尔真的已经死了——

 

托尔居然会死。

 

这已经不是克林特第一次希望自己能联系上小娜，或史蒂夫，或旺达或随便谁了。他没试过，他知道自己不该尝试——这只会让他们陷入危险——但… _这事儿我真的需要人帮忙，各位。_

 

_然而，你没有帮手。你孤立无援，哥们。_

 

终于，洛基动了，不管是睡醒还是恢复意识。“你自己能治吗，”克林特问，“还是说我最好去谷歌下颈骨骨折的急救方法？”

 

洛基吞咽时面部一阵抽搐，他沉默了很久，克林特这才后知后觉地想到也许他 _不该_ 这么轻挑地说起洛基刚与死亡擦肩而过的经历。“我会…好的，”洛基说，然而他的语气却不是十分肯定。“条件允许的话…”他没再说下去。洛基的身上带着一种…违和感，近乎 _荒谬_ 。 _洛基_ ，侧身躺在地板上，脖子上缠着毛巾做的临时脖套，蜷缩在毛毯里，一副可怜至极的模样。

 

“条件允许？”克林特追问。

 

“你打算做什么，”洛基没有回答而是发问。那种听天由命的语气让克林特觉得不论自己说什么他都不会有意见。克林特身上又开始起鸡皮疙瘩了。

 

“鬼知道，”他说。“有想法吗？”

 

“没。”洛基右手的手指抽搐了一下，他轻轻嘶了一声。好吧。断了。这些…这些起码他能处理。

 

他站起身，洛基的目光追随着他，但并无其他动作。他从一间壁橱里拿出套悬臂带扔给了洛基，后者面无表情地盯着它。“给你的胳膊用的，”克林特用解释的口吻说。“除非它需要矫正，那就是…另一码事了。”

 

“哦，”片刻后洛基说道，但没有动。

 

“我以为你有，那种。超强的恢复力。”Clint知道自己滔滔不绝是因为坐立难安。但这并不意味着他能 _管住_ 自己。“你被浩克教训那次也没什么大碍。”

 

“不同的伤恢复进度不同，”洛基说。克林特猜这也有道理。人体损伤到一定程度后，身体机能就会更偏重于‘生存’而不是‘修复’。显然他尽想这些有的没的是为了避免因…其余那些事尖叫。

 

他是不是该给他点止痛药？抗炎药？谁特么知道会不会有毒，况且洛基也没跟他要。

 

 _好吧，没错。洛基现在可是个精神受到创伤，只剩半条命，神志还没完全清醒的废人。_ 克林特把这些一并抛诸脑后，起身去倒了杯水，心想至少 _这_ 总没错。

 

不用问，等他回来的时候就看见洛基正在想办法爬起来。他已经坐了起来，大体上，尽管脸上的血色又退的 _一干二净_ 。

 

“嘿，”克林特没打算吼得这么激动。“你以为自己在干吗？”

 

“我得回——我得找到——”洛基的声音抖得跟他的人一样。他扭头看向朝他走去的克林特，却被一阵剧痛打断了动作。在一声尖锐的惨叫中，他浑身脱力跌回了沙发上。他的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，克林特被定格在了原地，在上前帮忙的冲动和幸灾乐祸的恶毒念头之间摇摆不定。

 

他真希望小娜在这儿。

 

克林特骂了声娘，将杯子放在茶几上后再次蹲下。“你哪儿都去不了，”他说。“就你这样。况且——你还能 _去_ 哪儿？”

 

洛基软瘫下去，依然颤抖不止。克林特说这些话的初衷并不是为了打击他，但从对方脸上崩溃的神情来看，洛基是这么理解的。

 

克林特上次见到洛基的时候感觉他对托尔恨不得杀之而后快。某些事似乎变了。很多事。

 

_别跑题。_

克林特从沙发靠背上拿了个垫子，塞到洛基的脑后枕住他的头。临时颈托的效果貌似 _还行_ ，但克林特不想冒险。

 

 _你是不是压根都不记得我_ ，克林特有点想问。 _你记得我是谁吗，记得你对我做过什么吗，你在乎吗_ ，但他不确定自己有没有勇气面对答案。事有先后。

 

洛基正盯着自己举起的双手，像是从没见过一样，脸上还带着奇怪的神情。“哦对，”克林特说，“是的，蓝色。新鲜事？”

 

那种喘不过气的声音几乎让克林特恐慌，还有那微弱的抽动像是被人扇了一巴掌。“不，”洛基说。“不是。”他将双手放了回去。克林特咬着脸颊内侧，站起身，走远了几步。

 

“好吧，”他说。“好了。我有几个问题要问你。”

 

“问吧。”就算带着类似刮擦指甲的尖利音色，洛基的嗓音仍旧沉闷。毫无生气。这让克林特浑身发麻，让他觉得他应该 _做点_ 什么。 _补救补救补救_ ，像只苍蝇一样在他耳边嗡嗡作响，克林特真该早点一枪崩了他一了百了。

 

“发生了什么？”

 

洛基沉默了许久以至于克林特差点又问了一遍。“阿斯加德毁灭了，”最终他开口。“托尔当时正带着幸存者回…回这里。萨诺斯找到了我们。我们设法撤离了…一些人。但远远不够。剩下的——被杀了。海姆达尔送浩克——去了别处——”

 

“等等，”克林特僵住了。“浩克？你是指布鲁斯· _班纳_ 体内那个浩克？他怎么会在阿斯加德？”

 

洛基的眼珠转向他，但回答对他来说似乎是种考验，因此克林特只是摇了摇头。“算了。”他也不知道海姆达尔是谁，但忽略这点不是难事。

 

“萨诺斯杀了海姆达尔，”洛基说。“他本打算杀托尔，我当时想也许，也许还有一线生机，只要我——”他停住了，颤抖又一次剧烈起来。

 

“我能想象那画面，”克林特说，尽管事实并不尽然。他没有足够的碎片。但他不认为继续追问能有多大收获。“所以萨诺斯，他，呃…托尔…”

 

 _你亲眼看到他死了吗_ ，他想问，但估计不该问。至少现在问…对谁都没有好处。

 

“算了，”他说。“这个萨诺斯。他是谁？”

 

洛基合上双眼，本就不稳的气息越发紊乱。“他派我来这里，”洛基说。“取宇宙魔方。用魔方换米德加尔特，这就是交易内容，我是如此 _愚蠢_ ——”他失声咳了起来。克林特发现自己的拳头已经捏得紧到吃痛，他逼迫自己松开。

 

 _想把罪名栽赃给别人，你这狡猾的黄鼠狼_ ，克林特恶意揣度到，但事实并非如此，是这样吗，随后他 _想起_ ——他不 _愿_ 去回忆的那段时光中的零星片段。洛基独自消失在某处，再次现身时面无血色神情焦虑，而眼周痛苦的线条似乎谁都不曾注意过。在那座地下设施内，洛基当时的样子就像是刚从地狱中爬出来。

 

“所以…所以他想要什么？宇宙魔方？”

 

“不，”洛基以不加掩饰的声音说道。“或者说。是的。但不只是…六颗无限宝石。他现在有两颗。另外还有四颗。”

 

无限宝石。他以前听过这个词吗？

 

妹的， _听过_ 。托尔说过 _他曾梦见过一个场景。一个吞噬一切生命希望的漩涡，而位于其正中心的正是无限宝石。_ 权杖。心灵宝石。幻视。

 

艹， _旺达。_

 

“我猜要是全到他手上就糟了，”他说道，并不是在提问。

 

“是的，”洛基说。“很糟。”

 

“有多糟，”克林特问这话的意图主要是消磨时间，借此 _思考_ 。不该是他。这破事儿不该 _摊到_ 他身上，他是被软禁在家的神箭手，不是他妈的——那啥，不是 _托尔_ 。一个与巴尼[1]太过相似的声音在说 _你已经力不从心了_ 。

 

 _这种时候你开始马后炮了_ ，克林特在心中嘲讽道。

 

“末日，”洛基说。有一瞬间克林特以为他又要吐了，但他没有。克林特瞪着他。

 

“这特么什么意思，”他厉声说。“ _这_ 特么到底什么——”他没让自己再说下去。

 

“一半的生命，”洛基的语气麻木。“会死。”

 

克林特摇摇晃晃向后倒去。“危言耸听，”他怀着一丝希望说。洛基默不作声。“为什么？ _为什么_ ——”不，眼下这也无关紧要了。

 

“他会——他会来这儿的，”洛基说。他伸出舌头舔了舔下嘴唇。“估计要不了多久。他现在有宇宙魔方——空间宝石了。”他发出了一种可怕的坏掉的声音，克林特后知后觉地发现那是笑声。“因为我给了他。我以为我是在救托尔——”

 

克林特的心中警铃大作，他想说 _你搞砸了，对不对_ ，但他还没有恶劣到把这话说出口的地步。他甚至都不太想这么做。他只觉得沉重，疲惫，他想给劳拉打电话。

 

他的电话被监听了。他不可能传达任何重要的信息。

 

“联系你的朋友，”洛基说。“告诉他们快走。你应该逃走。战斗没有意义。”

 

“放弃可不是我的风格，”克林特厉声说。“我也没想过你会放弃。”

 

洛基没有反驳，而这让克林特恼火和无力，因为他需要一个，一个可以着力的突破口，这样才不会感觉自己像个在水潭深处扑腾挣扎的小鬼。没过多久，他就觉得自己烂透了，居然冲着一个不会还手的人发泄。

 

他离开去了厨房，双手撑着桌面，然后直起身，回到客厅捡起了地上的悬臂带。

 

“来吧，”他说。“让我帮你把这戴上。”

 

洛基睁开他那诡异的红色眼睛看着克林特。他拎起悬臂带，于是洛基动了动肩膀。

 

“没有意义，”他说。克林特的后颈一阵刺痛。他在别人身上见过这种颓废的模样。在饱受沉重的打击之后再也爬不起来。被折断的不仅仅是洛基的脖子。

 

“听我的，”克林特粗暴地说。洛基没有点头，但在克林特帮他套上悬臂带的时候也没有反抗，只是看着他，而这令克林特焦躁。他尽可能忽视这点，努力思考。 _所以你之前为什么从来没提过这事_ ，克林特腹诽，但他认为眼下也不是问这个问题的时候。事已至此，克林特只能被迫跟他合作了。

 

而且他能想到的合作方式只有一种。

 

“我马上回来，”说着他站起身朝楼上走去。

 

他换了身衣服，从柜子里拿出一个包，迅速打包了几件简单的行李。随后他把包甩到肩上，下楼来到厨房，并打开灯。

 

 _你打算这么做了_ ，克林特边想边把脚放到厨房的一张椅子上。 _你真的要这么做了。你是有多愚蠢？_

 

相当特么的愚蠢，显然。

 

克林特卸下脚环，没有触发任何警报。他有多少时间——这取决于他们盯得有多紧，但估计不会太久。他必须得在他们发现他跑路之前甩开距离。

 

“你在做什么，”洛基问。他的声音依然嘶哑，眼周还布满了淤青。

 

“我们要离开这里，”克林特简洁回道。“你说了某个一心要大开杀戒的大恶人正在来的路上。阻止这种事发生也算是我的工作内容之一。而且你对他的了解比这个星球上的任何人都多，所以我猜你得跟我走了。”

 

洛基看他的样子就像克林特是在胡言乱语。他咬紧牙。

 

“我不会把你扔在这里的，”他说。“所以赶紧。我们在浪费时间。”

 

洛基靠自己的力量站了起来，但克林特不得不扶住他，免得他摔倒。他将他捆在前排的座位上，然后小跑绕到另一边爬上车，挂到倒挡。洛基瘫坐在椅子上，呼吸粗重。

 

_最后的机会了。调头。把脚环重新戴上。去找有关部门，交出洛基，希望他们不会把你扔进监狱而对真正的威胁没有作为。_

克林特调转车头踩下了油门。载着副驾上的洛基驶向主路时，他想起了六年前另一场相似的驱车之旅。

 

 _这不一样_ ，克林特告诉自己。 _我不一样。_

 

（ **或者只是你自以为不一样。** ）

 

“我们去哪？”洛基问。

 

“去找帮手，”克林特说。“就我们两个对付不了这家伙。”

 

“无谓的挣扎，”洛基说。克林特捏紧方向盘。

 

“你还真是一缕阳光，”说着他深吸一口气。“我们击败过你，不是吗？我们有本事对付这混蛋。你他妈就看着吧。”

 

_行了，巴顿。你就假装相信自己这些鬼话。说不定回头就真信了。_

 

所以也许他们是死定了。但至少他还能像以往一样，体面地倒下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：
> 
> [1]Barney Barton：Clint Barton的哥哥，父母死后两人一同在孤儿院和马戏团待过，两人分道后当过FBI的卧底，泽莫的手下等等等等，兄弟俩剪不断理还乱的破事儿请参考维基。


	2. Chapter 2

在最初的十分钟里洛基一句话都没说。

 

当然，克林特话也不多，除了在心里不停地骂娘，叫嚷着 _你搞什么，你他妈以为自己在干什么_ 。他确信眼下随时可能杀出一堆黑色的车辆，围住他们，再找个地方把他埋了。这一次一劳永逸，如果他走运的话。但克林特，向来，不怎么走运。

 

于是他只能眼睁睁看着某个混蛋静静坐在他身边，双手无力地搭在腿上，两眼直直盯着前路，安静得吓人。

 

第十一英里的路程过半后，克林特把车停到了一个沃尔玛停车场。他本以为他下车时洛基会说点什么，但没有——克林特差点拿东西砸他，就想看看他会不会躲。他发出一声厌恶的声音，随手甩上了车门。在取空了ATM的限额后，他挑了个颈托，一部预付费手机，还有几样基本生活用品，然后调头回车子。

 

目前尚未发现探员逼近的迹象。不过，距离安全地点还有很长的路要走。就他和洛基两个人。

 

绝了。

 

他回到车里，把颈托扔在洛基腿上。“戴上，”他说。洛基缓缓低头看了一眼后扭头看着克林特。

 

“你想怎么样，”他说。 _他会说话_ ，克林特想说，但事实上他又不想洛基再变回哑巴。

 

“我已经告诉你了，”克林特说。他用下巴指了指颈托。“需要我帮你把包装拆了吗？”

 

“你带着 _我_ 干什么，”洛基说。他依然目光呆滞，仿佛并不在意问题的答案。

 

“特么问得好，”克林特小声嘀咕道。洛基没有回应，也没有碰颈托。克林特吼了一声，一把抢过撕开了包装。“需不需要帮忙，还是你觉得自己搞的定，”他厉声说。洛基缩瑟的样子让克林特又有了那种吃了苍蝇的感觉，他 _当场_ 就烦了， _艹他大爷的_ ，洛基压根什么都没 _干_ ，却还是能把他的脑子搅得一团乱。

 

洛基伸手摸向自己的脖子，但没等靠近就缩回了手，而且——好吧。好吧，也对，两小时前洛基的颈骨还他妈是断的，喉咙也没法喘气，更何况他连止痛药都没吃过，所以对他说“来吧，把固定你的脊椎大致对齐的那玩意儿摘下来”可能并不是一件小事。

 

他抹了把脸。“好吧，”他说。“好吧，行了，让我来吧。”

 

洛基躲开了他，眼中居然他妈的闪过了—— _惧色_ ，这让克林特的肚子像是挨了一记重拳，因为 _洛基_ 有什么好害怕的。（ _你，显然。_ ）

 

“别用这种眼神看着我，”克林特厉声说。“我不会伤害你。”

 

洛基一言不发地盯着他，呼吸有一点过快过重。克林特举起双手，掌心向外，努力缓和自己的语气。“嘿，就我。巴顿。在你脖子恢复期间你需要个比毛巾和绳子更结实的支架。这东西，”他指指颈托，“能帮你。”

 

他还是盯着他。克林特等了会儿，尽管他深知时间在一分一秒流逝，而他们理应在路上了，他们这会儿应该正在以最大时速赶路才对，他相当肯定他钻了摄像头的空子，但也可能失误，没时间给他去妥善处理那些。

 

最终，洛基用勉强能听见的音量说了声，“好。”克林特几乎如释重负，他不该有这种感觉。

 

“好吧，”克林特说。“好吧，很好。我这儿没靠板，所以我想说…把座椅靠背放下，我会尽快搞定。”

 

* * *

  

结果没有预想的那么糟糕。克林特不小心碰到洛基的头时他曾吃痛，发出一声轻轻的打嗝声，但除此之外他没再出声；克林特不确定这算好事还是坏事。淤青已经没有先前那么严重，但依旧触目惊心。从洛基的指甲，他能看出他就在恐慌的边缘，但他没有失控——尽管在他松开拳头时，克林特看到他的指甲上有血迹。

 

他一直等到洛基再次坐直，才挂挡迅速驶离停车场。洛基的脖子上吊着绷带，还戴着颈托，再配上他那身邋里邋遢破破烂烂的战衣，样子有点可笑。

 

他得给他重新找些衣服。再想办法把他收拾干净。设法。

 

再走五公里他就停车去给劳拉打电话。但愿能赶在探员之前。

 

（这么防着那些人说来也好笑，克林特想到。他也当过一阵子普通人眼中的 _探员_ ，尽管从没获得过归属感。)

 

“好吧，”在沉默中又行驶了半英里后，克林特开口了。“再跟我说说我们面临的麻烦。萨诺斯，大恶人，打算用那些个无限宝石消灭半个宇宙。我总结的如何？”

 

洛基抽搐了一下。“重点就这些。”

 

“你为什么不让我来决定哪些是重点哪些不是？”

 

洛基微微有所动摇。“他来自泰坦星，”他的声音索然无味。“最后的幸存者，就我所知。我不知道他有多古老。很古老。多年以来他利用过各种军队，包括奇塔瑞人，但他手下最令人闻风丧胆的战士是他的副官们——黑暗军团——还有他的两个女儿。”

 

“他有 _孩子_ ？”克林特说，不过他觉得其实也没啥好惊讶的。脑残生孩子的还少吗。

 

“算吧，”洛基说。“我认为她们多半是他的武器。两人都被——改造过。其中一个比另一个的改造程度要高很多。”

 

 _改造。_ 克林特不明白这意味着什么，但眼下或许这些并不重要。至少洛基开口了，而且还透露了不少有用的信息。“我猜你见过那些人？他的女儿和——呃，黑暗军团？”这什么狗屁名字。

 

洛基晃了晃，先是向前，然后又退后，好吧，看来这不是个多好的问题。“是的，”片刻后他说。“可以这么说。”

 

好吧，克林特正在一点一点拼凑起一副糟糕至极的拼图。“行，”他说。“好吧。那这个精英团队有多少成员？”

 

“四名，”洛基说。“他们——”他弱弱地咳了一声，扭过身子。“他们非常擅长自己的本行。”

 

 _而那又是啥_ ，克林特想问——他必须问，他得摸清楚对手的实力。但他又觉得问了也是白问，只会害洛基再度崩溃，而那简直就是在帮 _倒_ 忙。

 

“那弱点呢，”他问道。“你觉得往他眼睛里射一箭能放倒他么？”

 

洛基转头，随即发出的那种轻微窒息声叫人听着都疼。克林特宁可他索性尖叫出来。“当心，”他不客气地说道。“你知道那颈托不是戴着玩的，对吧？”

 

洛基舔了舔嘴唇。“怎么会忘，”他哑着嗓子说，没错，克林特猜想也是。他从来没断过脖子——谢天谢地——但他断过锁骨，那感觉真他妈 _酸爽_ 。而且那还是吃了止疼药的。“弱点——我不知道。他一直都很强大。现在，有了两颗无限宝石…”

 

洛基抖了起来。卧了个槽。“嘿，”克林特再次开口，并打了个响指。“看这里。我们知道的越多，在备战这混蛋的时候就准备的越充分。” _强大。_ 是的，强大到足以徒手拧断洛基的脖子，与浩克旗鼓相当。 _我们死定了。_

不。不能强攻，要智取。或玩阴的。也可以双管齐下。

 

“我不知道，”洛基又说了一遍，绑着安全带的身体轻轻来回晃动。“我不…我不能，我很抱歉——”

 

呃， _我艹_ ，这话怎么听怎么不对。克林特面部抽搐了一下。“别道歉，”他厉声说。“就—— _妹的_ 。好吧。我们回头再说这事儿。行不？他现在又不在这儿。”

 

“他很快就会来，”洛基用嘶哑的声音说道。“要不就是军团。这里有——你们有他要的东西。”

 

对。无限宝石。幻视。等等。“你怎么知道我们手上有什么。”

 

“托尔——”这时洛基发出了某种声音，像是在抽泣又像是在干呕。“托尔说的。心灵宝石在这里。还有——另一颗也在。在…在纽约的一个人手里。我不清楚他…知不知道那是什么。”

 

“纽约的一个人。那可是大海捞针。”克林特清楚没必要出言如此刻薄，但他体内充斥的肾上腺素找不到 _发泄_ 的出口，而且他也希望能借此刺激洛基给点反应。结果对方却只是轻轻抽了一下本就弓着的肩膀。

 

“法师，”洛基说，这——纽约存在法师？这对克林特来说倒是桩新闻。

 

“好吧，”他嘀咕道。“多谢告知。”他换了只手打方向，瞥了洛基一眼，感觉自己或许应该找点话说，又不确定该说些啥。他有股冲动想 _安慰_ 他，让他 _好受_ 点，但这个念头最主要的作用却是把他自己吓得不轻。

 

“要不要喝点什么？”克林特发问。

 

“不用。”

 

“吃的呢？”

 

“不用，谢谢。”

 

这两个字，就跟 _我很抱歉_ 一样，在克林特脑中敲响了警钟，大喊道 _这不对，这不对_ 。他耸了耸一侧肩膀。

 

“不用谢我，”他厉声说。“等我停车去给劳拉打电话的时候，我会带点水和，我也不知道，酸奶什么的。你要是想恢复就得吃东西。”

 

洛基发出一声似笑非笑的刺耳声音。“谁说我想恢复了，”他说道。

 

克林特差点猛地一脚刹车，听到这些话他像是受到了电击一样浑身颤栗。“去你妈的，”冷静下来后他强硬地放话。“事到如今你别想逃脱。”

 

“这由你决定吗？”

 

“对，我说了算，”克林特说。“这特么是你 _欠_ 我的，混蛋。”

 

“这倒是个看待你我之间关系的有趣视角。”

 

于是这回答了洛基是否还记得克林特是谁这个问题。克林特强压下心中再次燃起的怒火，因为他没法真的将其 _发泄_ 出来，至少现在不行。“这破事儿跟你脱不了干系。你给我留下来帮忙解决。听到没？”

 

洛基什么都没说。

 

“我就当你同意了，”克林特蛮横地说。“闭上眼试着睡会儿。我们要开一阵子呢。到吃饭时间我叫你。”

 

洛基并没有闭眼。他只是盯着前路，不时地浑身一颤。克林特紧咬着下颌努力无视这些，以及他这个人。

  

* * *

 

 

虽然明知会被加油站的监控拍到，克林特也无计可施。他匆忙离开时油箱里只有四分之一的油，晚停车不如早停车，趁他们还有领先优势。他能做的只有不停地赶路。还有弃车，换辆不是以他名字注册的。他一直嘲笑小娜对应急预案，逃生路线和后备计划的必要性过于偏执。下次见面时他得被迫收回自己说过的话了。

 

如果她没在看到他带着洛基的那一刻把他打昏的话。

 

“坐着别动，”关照过洛基后他去找了个盲区，在仔细检查完摄像头之后他拨出了劳拉的号码。

 

三声响铃后她接起电话。“喂？”

 

“劳拉，”克林特说。“是我。我不能讲太久。有人联系过你吗？”

 

“克林特？这是什么号码？”她的语气很快由震惊转为了担忧。“出什么事了？没，没人联系过我——”

 

“出了点，呃——事，”他说，然后面露一丝难色继续说道，“不，抱歉。只是——这有点不太好解释。”

 

“克林特，”劳拉的声音带着一丝警告。他重重呼出一口气。

 

“我不在农场，”他说。沉默。“所以，呃…估计你很快就会接到电话，问我有没有联系过你。跟他们实话实说。我不…我不想你和孩子们有麻烦。”

 

“你他妈 _到底_ 在搞什么鬼，”劳拉，那个从来不说脏话的劳拉质问道，这令克林特畏缩。

 

“一些不好的事情即将发生，”他说。“ _非常_ 不好。”

 

“什么意思？”她的嗓音危险地提高。克林特咽了口口水。只要不告诉她，她就不必隐瞒什么。但…他一直都努力尽可能对她坦诚。

 

“洛基倒在咱们家牧场里被某个叫萨诺斯的怪物打得就剩下一口气然后那怪物貌似正在收集魔法宝石想要消灭全宇宙一半的人口，”克林特说。

 

“哦，”劳拉应道。她听起来有点虚弱。克林特希望她现在正坐着。

 

“我不能待在冷板凳上，”他说。“出了这种事我不可能坐得住。”

 

“你是说… _洛基_ 出现在我们农场里？”

 

“没错，”克林特说，随后发出了一阵略显歇斯底里的笑声。“他这会儿就在车里。”

 

时间一秒一秒过去。克林特怀疑劳拉是不是把话筒关了，为了不让他听到尖叫的声音，但随后他听见她深吸了一口气然后说道，“你 _疯_ 了吗？”

 

“有可能，”克林特回道。“我不知道。但劳拉…我觉得萨诺斯的事他不像在撒谎。也就是说…”

 

“你不能袖手旁观。”她听起来很疲惫。但不像要争论的样子。她理解。她恨这些，但她理解。“但克林特…就你跟他两个。这…”

 

“安全？”克林特顿了顿。“我知道这听起来很诡异，但除了我觉得自己脑子出毛病了这点…我不认为他会攻击我，或有别的动作。而且这会儿他正戴着颈托吊着绷带，神志都不清醒，所以…”

 

“老天，”劳拉说。“克林特…”

 

“我知道，”他说。“ _相信_ 我，我知道。”他深吸一口气。“我得走了。就算他们现在没发现我跑路，很快也会发现，所以在那之前我得拉开点距离。我不知道什么时候才能再打给你。”

 

“注意安全，”劳拉叮嘱道。

 

“你也是。”克林特狠狠咽了口口水。“还有…找个安全的地方。我不知道接下来的一周会发生什么，但预感不会很好看。”

 

挂断电话之后他用脚跟把手机踩了个稀烂，扔掉残骸，然后回到车里。洛基没有动过。要不是克林特看得出他的胸腔——勉强——还有起伏，很可能以为他已经在他离开期间暴毙了。

 

他爬进车里点着发动机，抽出两瓶瓶装水并将其余的扔到后座，然后扔了瓶橙汁在洛基腿上。“把这喝了，”他说。“他们没什么你的喉咙能咽的东西，所以我们就从果汁开始吧。至少这东西含糖。”没有反应，于是克林特无奈地发泄了一声。“ _行了。_ 我知道这很操蛋，但你好歹也配合我 _一下_ 。”

 

他厌恶， _真心_ 厌恶，自己声音中那种连哄带骗的狗日腔调。 _艹他的_ 洛基把他逼成这样。

 

洛基睁开眼。“吞咽会疼，”他机械地说。“你知道那是什么感觉吗？脖子不仅仅是挫伤，而是被碾碎，连带软骨一并粉碎。每一次吞咽都是一次提醒，而且喉咙会闭合，这同样是种提醒。”

 

克林特差点退缩了，只勉强控制住自己。画面感太强，而他并不是特别愿意去多想那些。因此他不会。他特么可是分区处理的 _行家_ 。

 

“你的身体还是需要摄入东西，”他不依不饶地说。“喝了它。”

 

最后，洛基终于动了，拧开瓶盖时手不停在发抖，搞得克林特都担心他会不会洒的车里到处都是。他用眼角的余光看着洛基抿了一小口，然后又一口。

 

“你不会刚好知道你们种族用哪些化学品当止疼药吧，”保险起见克林特问了句。

 

“那些术语你听不懂。”

 

“也是，”克林特说。“我其实已经猜到答案了。”他叹了口气，咽下那声 _抱歉_ ，因为他不应该，没必要，也 _永远_ 特么不会，为任何事，向洛基道歉。

 

“你联系上她了吗？”洛基突然发问。他的声音仍旧带着那种令克林特缩瑟不已的刺耳声音。“你妻子？”克林特侧目瞟了他一眼。他不是不知道洛基知道他有家室——洛基对他的 _一切_ 了如指掌，光是想到这些都让克林特感觉像是退了一层皮。 但听到这话从他口中说出，还是激起了他内心本能的恐慌，令他想把他从车上推下去一走了之。

 

“是的，”他逼自己说。“联系上了。”

 

洛基只是点了点头，闭上眼，再次陷入了沉默。

 

“你要多久才能痊愈？”克林特生硬地发问。

 

“我不知道，”他说。“我从来没断过脖子。”他语气淡然，故作冷漠，但声音中的微颤却暴露了一切。克林特叹了口气。

 

“你需要点新衣服，”他说。“你的样子很狼狈。”

 

洛基的脸色有点发白。“我现在没有…那个能力。”

 

克林特眨了眨眼，随后回想起洛基变装的那段监控录像，他似乎几秒内就从定制西装切换到了外星战衣。“对，”他说。“反正我也没想过你能。我说的是运动衫和T恤，更像那种的。”洛基的目光转向他，于是克林特叹了口气。“好吧，反正你也听不懂，对吧。不用担心。这事儿我来搞定。”

 

“谢谢，”洛基说，尽管他的语气不是很确定。克林特不自在地动了动。

 

“好了，随便吧，”他说。“别让我后悔这个决定。”

 

洛基静静吐出一口气。“你还没后悔？”疲惫的语气已达不到挖苦的效果。克林特咬牙没有回复。洛基闭上了眼睛，克林特听之任之。旅途本就漫长；没必要再人为使它更难熬。

 

* * *

 

洛基不是设法睡了过去就是又失去了意识，因为约莫安静了一个小时后，他在一声“托尔——！”的刺耳惊叫声中弹了起来，但很快就没了下文。他的双手飞向颈托像是要把它扯掉，他的呼吸在加快，于是克林特伸手拦住了他。

 

“住手，”他厉声说。“这东西不能摘。”

 

洛基倒抽了一口气。“喘不过气，”他说。

 

“不，”克林特说。“不关这东西的事。是你。慌了。”洛基的气息却越发急促，于是克林特加重了洛基手腕上的力道，虽然他怀疑对方可能根本察觉不到，而且 _大爷的_ 这种感觉似曾相识。“嘿。嘿。看着我。”

 

洛基扭头注视着他，睁大的双眼中居然他妈流露着 _恐惧_ 的神色，克林特 _真他妈的_ 恨 _死_ 这一切了。

 

“没事的，”克林特尽力安抚道。“没人会死。你只是——吓坏了。”

 

洛基恢复了理智，但花了点时间，克林特眼角的余光能看到他面无血色，筋疲力尽，不停哆嗦的样子。 _对，他真是个有力的帮手_ ，克林特脑中闪过一个冷漠的念头，却又为麻木不仁的想法感到不齿而露出一丝苦相。

 

“好点了？”最后，他说。洛基发出了某种压抑的声音，不知道的说不定会以为他在笑，也许。

 

“相对来说。”

 

这个答案似乎合情合理。克林特做了个苦脸。“到下一个城镇估计还有半小时，”他说。“我打算把车扔那儿，再偷一辆。顺便再给你找几件干净衣服。那之后要再开几个小时才到最近的安全屋。”

 

“然后？”洛基问道。

_耶稣他大爷。我怎么知道。_ “我基本就是凭感觉在走。你要是有什么建议，我乐意采纳。”

 

“你的同伴呢？你不是该去找他们吗？”

 

“眼下要联系上他们不是很容易。”托尼。也许他可以去找托尼，但他是真的会帮忙，还是只是找人逮捕克林特就只有天知道了。尤其是在听完洛基的事之后。“而且要去找他们估计得弄架飞机，而这，老子可没那么大本事弄来。”

 

洛基眉头微蹙。至少他看起来清醒点了。有在注意听。“你为什么会跟他们失去联系？”

 

“说来话长，”克林特直截了当地说。“而且与你无关。”他皱了皱脸，搓了搓后颈 ，然后拍了下脑门。洛基再次陷入了沉默，这让克林特几乎后悔对他发火。十有八九他以后也会发现。隐瞒真的有意义吗？

 

不告诉他能使克林特满足，主要是。

 

他用鼻子呼出口气，这辆该死的破车里每一个人（包括他自己）都让他烦躁，于是他伸手打开了收音机，调到新闻。

 

“——纽约遭不明对象攻击，”听到这句他瞬间坐的笔直。“出现在城市上空的物体貌似已经离开，但在布里克大街周边区域造成了严重破坏，袭击似乎集中在那里。”

 

洛基扑上前，睁大双眼。“不，”他有气无力地说。“不，已经——”

 

“就是他？”克林特朝收音机歪了歪头。洛基的样子像是又要呼吸过度了。“ _嘿_ ，”克林特急忙说“看这里。”

 

“是的。一定是。或至少是——他的走狗。有了宇宙魔方——空间宝石…而那里，那个城市，有另外一颗。”洛基又开始发抖了，抖得像片树叶，双手都捏成了拳头。

 

“另外一颗？哪一颗？你怎么知道的？”

 

“魔法之间能互相感知，”洛基说，而克林特相当肯定要不是对方正处于崩溃的边缘，绝对会借机大肆嘲讽 _他是个蠢货_ 。他听得出来。“有一名法师——”

 

对，没错，洛基提过。被软禁在家，无法过问圈中事务导致他错过了这些。“ _你_ 知道多少关于——好吧，没意义了。广播说他们已经走了。”

 

“那他们得手了，”洛基的声音虚弱。“不达目的——他们不可能离开。就算战死。”

 

“妹的，”克林特说。“妹的。所以，那就是——那就是，多少，六颗中的两颗？”

 

“三颗，”洛基说。“他有——有力量，原来就有。我给了他——”他的呼吸凝滞了，克林特已经做好了他会失控的准备，但他挺住了。“我给了他空间。现在是第三颗——我猜不是时间就是心灵——”

 

“时间，”克林特捏紧了方向盘。“一定是时间。”

 

短暂的沉默中他唯一能听见的只有洛基刺耳的呼吸声。“你知道什么，”他问。

 

“这不重要，”他直言道，尽管他其实也不清楚自己为什么要隐瞒。 _事到如今_ 就算洛基知道又能怎样？也许只是因为他迫切需要些许一切仍在掌控之中的证明，艹。他本以为洛基会有异议，但他没有；克林特猜想这其实也没什么好惊讶的。现在的洛基似乎已经不剩多少斗志了。

 

“好吧，”他说。“好吧。所以…六颗里的三颗。这…”这可不妙。相当不妙。“那另外两颗呢？”

 

洛基一副想要蜷起身体缩进座椅中的样子。“无所谓了。”

 

“少特么给我来这套，”克林特厉声说。“你 _放弃_ 了？那个就算被浩克打败也能从地板窟窿里爬出来要酒喝的家伙去哪儿了？

 

洛基合上双眼。“有没有被打败我自己清楚。”

 

“对，那啥，我不清楚，”克林特怒斥。“反正我打算拖你下水了，所以打起精神来给我 _帮忙_ 。”他深吸了一口气用上了卑鄙的伎俩。“你觉得 _托尔_ 会整天闷闷不乐坐以待毙吗？”

 

洛基深吸了一口气，克林特看到他的身体僵住了，脸也绷了起来，他顿时觉得不管洛基现在的状态有多糟，自己估计都死定了。片刻后他艰难吞咽了一口，咬紧下颌，随后松开。

 

“别再，”他用粗哑的嗓音说道，“提起他。”克林特一言不发等待了片刻，而洛基闭起了双眼。“你得想办法联系你的朋友，”他说。“不联合起来你们根本没有胜算。”

 

“是，”克林特压低了嗓音。“要是有那么简单就好了。”他要是知道怎么联系上他的 _朋友_ ，早在洛基掉落在他前院的时候就这么干了。

 

妹的。好吧。至少有 _一个人_ 的去向他还是知道的，虽然克林特现在已经不太愿意称他为朋友了。他得再去弄部手机。

 

但愿托尼真能 _听得进_ 他说的话，而不是单纯把罗斯的走狗叫来抓他。至少纽约遇袭一事应该能给他点筹码。让他明白克林特没有编故事耍他。

 

老天，他真希望这就是个故事。

 

“再喝点橙汁，”他冷冷地说，目光定格在前路上。他知道洛基正用余光看着他。

 

但他喝了橙汁。所以总算他妈有点进步。


	3. Chapter 3

_狗日的_ 托尼一直不接电话。

 

他再怎么牛逼也不可能发现打电话给他的是克林特，起码一开始不能。可能他以为是骚扰电话，但至今为止他已经给他留了三条语音留言了，让他 _接电话_ ，别再像个 _自我中心的二货_ 一样，还有 _你没发现纽约遇袭了吗_ ？

 

无人接听。要不是没有佩珀电话，他早就联系她了。

 

第四次尝试联系托尼失败后克林特挂断电话，忍不住扯开嗓子大骂了一声“ _艹！_ ”一侧的车门开着，他知道洛基正盯着他。他原地转了个身，吼道，“你瞅什么瞅？”

 

洛基吓的一缩，这反而让克林特更想吼他，摇醒他，冲他说 _振作起来，窝囊废，这烂摊子你也有责任，你得帮忙收拾。老子才不管你是不是吓坏了。_

但他放心不下的那一面又不停地絮絮叨叨让他帮帮他。提供某种—— _去他的_ 安慰

 

他告诉自己这是人之常情。只要良心未泯，见到别人这副惨状都会伸出援手。

 

但他心里并没有舒服多少。

 

“出什么事了，”洛基问道，整个人绷得跟随时会哆嗦似的。

 

“我在想办法联系托尼，”克林特回道。“他不接电话。”见洛基眉头微蹙，克林特补了句，“托尼·斯塔克。被你从窗户扔出去的那个。”他阴沉着脸。“我现在基本明白事情的紧迫性了。但我只知道他的联系方式。”

 

“其他人都死了吗？”洛基问道。

 

“没，”克林特机械地回复，但…他其实也不清楚，不是吗？说不定是呢。毕竟外面的世界不太平，尤其是对逃亡中的流浪复仇者们。出于各种原因想置他们于死地的人大有人在。其中一些说不定还有那手段。

 

“那你为什么联系不上他们？”洛基又问。

 

“我就是不能！”狗日的，他瞒不下去了，是不是。“发生了一些事。复仇者内部分裂了。他们中的一半人躲了起来。”

 

“他们，”洛基说。“但不包括你？”

 

“他们给我开了条件，”克林特语气平平地说。“用软禁在家交换我家人的安全。因为斯塔克掀了他们的老底…我只是做了自己该做的。”他干嘛要在洛基面前替自己 _辩护_ ？他压根没必要为自己辩护。

 

只是，有时候，他会有点惭愧。为退出一事。他知道为什么必须这么做，但还是会为没能坚守立场而心生些许自我厌恶的情绪。

 

但洛基并没有吱声，克林特这才想起他也和人谈过条件，比接受政府监管更糟糕的条件。洛基的选择说不定会毁灭整个该死的宇宙。

 

哦，这股子火气来得正是时候。

 

“那啥，”他开口，“我一直在想。你说是萨诺斯派你来这里取宇宙魔方的。是不是真的？”

 

洛基呆呆地看着他。“我为什么要撒谎？”

 

“我怎么知道，”克林特回道。“可能是想把黑锅甩给别人？不想承认只要有利可图你很乐意跟萨诺斯做买卖？”洛基的下颌紧了紧又松开。他别开视线。

 

“事到如今这还重要吗？”

 

“你说呢？”克林特语气强硬。“你看，如果是他派你来的，就说明你已经认识他好多年了。你明知他想要什么，想干什么，还答应将那玩些意儿中的一件交到他手里？”

 

洛基一抽，目光先是瞥向克林特，后又躲开。他的双手拧在一起。“事情没那么简单，”他回道，轻微发颤的声音几乎扑灭了克林特胸口闷烧的怒火。几乎。

 

“对，好吧，”克林特转念说道，“我相信他不是那种容易拒绝的类型。但告诉我：你 _有_ 想过把这家伙的事 _告诉_ 别人吗？”

 

“想过。”洛基的呼吸略显艰难，他的拇指掐着掌心。

 

“什么时候，”克林特死咬着不放。“因为 _三年前_ 我最后一次见到托尔的时候他绝对没提过什么狗日的杀人狂外星军阀。事实上，他说的是你 _死了_ 。”他知道自己多半应该适可而止，但既然闸门已开，所有那些压抑已久的无奈恐惧愤怒困惑的情绪根本刹不住。“所以这说明你隐瞒这件事已经有至少三年了，多半更长，鉴于托尔并没有回来向任何人通风报信。我说的没错吧？”

 

“没人 _问过_ ，”洛基说，或者嘶声说更为确切。他的脸色变得惨白，双手紧握成拳头。“从来没有人问过我发生了什么，我是怎么活下来的，或是——”

 

“所以就因为你 _感情_ 受到了伤害就闭口不谈星际威胁的事？”克林特反问。“有你的。 _真_ 有你的。这下好了，咱们特么是大难临头，还赔上了你哥——”

 

他戛然而止，可意识到自己越界的时候已经晚了。他浑身一紧，做好了洛基会发飙的准备，但对方却就这么…崩溃了。在他彻底将自己封闭之前的那一瞬间所流露出的赤裸裸的情感令克林特不忍直视。 _大爷的。_

 

“你说的没错，”洛基的声音嘶哑，而克林特觉着那并不完全是因为喉咙受了伤。“我早该说出来。我应该早点告诉他。那样说不定他现在还…”他没了声音，两眼虽然睁着却空洞无神。

 

克林特清清嗓子，突然觉得糟透了。 _算你厉害，巴顿，对着落魄人士落井下石。_ 别想多了，即使是这副德行，在力量上，洛基要干掉他两遍也绝对不在话下。但在精神上…就是另一码事了。

 

“现在说这些也没意义了，”他开口。“我们得把心思放在接下来该怎么办上面。”

 

“我不愿去想那些，”洛基自顾自说道，像是没听见克林特的话。“关于他。我情愿相信自己逃脱了。像个小孩子——像个 _傻兮兮_ 的孩子，自以为只要不提起他就不存在…那不过是场噩梦。”他吃力地咽了口口水，眉头随之一紧。“我从没想过他会 _成功_ 。”

 

我滴个神。他可不想摊上这事儿。他不是这块料。这一切都特么不是他拿手的。他是个杀手， _看家本领_ 是拉弓射箭。

 

他又不是心理医生。他连个称职的英雄的算不上。

 

_好一个烫手山芋。你见还有别人么，巴顿？_

 

克林特抓了把头发。“对，”他疲惫地说。“我猜你要是在2012年说‘有人派我来这儿好帮他利用宇宙魔方完成毁灭半个宇宙的大计’，我们估计也不会当真。”

 

要在别的情境之下，旁人听到洛基那断断续续的声音说不定还以为他在笑。只是他什么都没说，而他的目光仿佛望着千里之外。 _好样的。就为了发泄几句害他又想起了痛苦的往事。_ 洛基的嘴部线条拧成了痛苦的形状。

 

“你脖子怎么样了，”克林特尴尬地发问，主动和解。

 

“断了，”听到洛基的回复他脸部一抽。

 

“对，”他回道。“我知道。我的意思是…好点没。”

 

“好点了。”洛基的胸腔在他呼吸时几乎没有变化。克林特感到一阵挫败油然而生。

 

“你话还真多，有没有，”说着，他绕到主驾，上车发动了车子。洛基朝他侧过身，但直接被那道无神又茫然的目光盯着并不见得多舒服。但至少他记住了不去乱动他那颗脑袋。

 

“你宁可我话多？”洛基的语气虽然柔软却透着一股子狠劲，即使他的音色仍旧带着几分令克林特寒毛直竖的嘶哑。“我想未必。我知道你希望在这里的不是我。你当然更希望是托尔。没关系；我也宁可在你身边的是托尔。别以为我经历了那么多五花八门的失败却不自知。但那并不等于我想听 _你_ 一一向我列举。”

 

好吧，完蛋，克林特暗骂。这应该是自洛基像颗只剩一口气的陨石掉落在他地里以来一口气说话最多的一次了。

 

这要他怎么回应？

 

“所以你愿意听某个人向你‘一一列举’？”他的大脑还没完全反应过来嘴巴已经抢先一步说了出来。带着越发死气沉沉的表情，洛基侧身转了回去，他倚着靠背，双唇抿成了一线，眼神空洞的可怕。

 

“都死了，”他回到，没错，他踩着地雷了，不是吗。

 

“还是赶路吧，”克林特说。“我们不妨就往东朝纽约走。除非你有更好的主意。”

 

洛基没有吱声。两人都闭口不谈托尼不接他电话可能还有故意无视之外的其他原因。既然克林特能想到，洛基绝对也想到了。

 

托尼有战甲，但脱去战甲，他与克林特一样是血肉之躯。只要在错误的时机稍有差池，数字就上去了。

 

克林特强压下飙升的恐惧，将它归入晚点再处理的事物当中。眼下，他依然是个逃犯，身后还跟着一个精神状态不稳定的外星伤患。

 

他可没法一口气应付那么多问题。

 

沿着高速跑了大约二十分钟后，克林特打开收音机打破了沉默。他跳过新闻，选了个叫什么榜单前四十的破节目。

 

洛基对他挑的电台没有任何反应，像是彻底放空了，而且如果让克林特说实话，他的样子仍旧比半死不活好不了多少。在一番思想斗争之后，他忍住了让他喝点果汁的冲动，转而将注意力放到了前路。

 

他又不是狗日的心理医生。不管洛基脑袋里在想什么，都 **远** 不是他能处理的。只要对方还能凑合着运转，他俩就不会有事。

 

不管怎样，前提是他们能活过接下来的几天。

 

* * *

 

克林特不可能一直不眠不休地持续赶路。或许他是可以靠咖啡提神，但过去的三小时里洛基只字未说。他绷着一根筋，而一路支撑他到现在的肾上腺素开始崩溃了。

 

他们在之前路过的购物中心停车场换了辆车，虽然克林特没打算放松，但看起来他们在追踪开始前还有点时间。但愿纽约遇袭能分散掉他们一部分的注意力（虽然这么想很不厚道，妹的。）

 

于是他将车停到了一家汽车旅馆的停车场，然后熄火。洛基微微一颤，这是他这段时间里第一次真正表现出意识清醒的迹象。

 

“我们在这儿停？”他开口。

 

“对，”克林特应道。“我需要休息。你应该也是。”他打开车门。“我去办入住手续，你留在这儿，行吧？”

 

洛基以一种介于恼火和惊慌之间的眼神看着他。“我必须吗？”

 

“对，”克林特回道。“你必须。你的样子就跟被猫捡回家的一样。待着别动。我很快回来。”

 

他用现金支付了一间房的房费，考虑了一下经济状况后他面露愁容，于是便只要了一个单间。他可以睡地板。不管他有多恨洛基（并没有），还是应该让断颈人士优先。

 

他四下观察了一番，在确认没人盯梢后将头探进车内，把钥匙扔给了洛基。“4号房间，”他说道。“走吧。东西我来拿。”

 

出乎克林特意料的是洛基什么都没问就听从了。于是他拿上后座的背包，还有在他偷车的商场采购的补给，跟着洛基进了房间。

 

“只有一张床，”洛基开口。

 

“少废话，”克林特回道。“我手头并不宽裕。别急，我们分开睡。”他放下塑料袋，翻出压在最底下的衣服扔到床上。“你得换身衣服。还有冲个澡。”然而洛基的样子却像是站久了都能跪倒。“泡个澡也行。”

 

洛基看了眼克林特，又看了眼床上的衣服，没有反应。“怎么？”克林特问道，“需要人教你怎么开水龙头么？”

 

洛基浑身一僵。“当然不用，”他厉声说，并抓起衣服趾高气昂地走进了浴室。不过那虚浮的脚步可能让他的气势打了点折扣。

 

他随手紧紧关上门，而克林特则像个断了线的木偶似的双手抱头瘫倒在了床上。没有洛基在一旁，他真真切切体会到了一直在试图逃避的疲惫感。但他依然留心着门内的动静，直到听见放水的声音才起身开始换衣服。

 

洛基在浴室待了很久，久到克林特都开始担心他是不是晕倒在里头了，正当他准备去查看一下时门开了。只是洛基没有出来，而是说了句，“我需要帮助，”语气沉闷又勉强。

 

克林特揉了揉眼睛，站起身。“怎么帮？”

 

“上衣，”洛基顿了一瞬后说道。“我的胳膊…”他话说一半，克林特无奈长叹了一声，好奇他在一条胳膊已废的情况下在里头试穿了多久。而且依然没有放弃想办法自行解决的念头。

 

“对，”他回道。“来吧。颈托上的填充物也得更换。”

 

又过了一会儿洛基出来了。没有了污垢和那身破破烂烂的战甲，他看上去确实好点了，只是裸露的上半身更加凸显了一个事实，即受伤的部位并不仅限于脖子和胳膊。

 

另外，在他胸口中央还有个非常非常夸张的伤疤，就像是有人曾给他开膛做过心脏手术，然后又没好好缝合，而是用胶带黏上了刀口。我勒个去，克林特暗骂了一句，但抛开了那些想法。

 

另外，他穿宽松运动长裤看着好诡异。

 

“那啥，”看着洛基缓慢且几乎谨慎地朝他走来，克林特说道，“我还以为你会开口求助，而不是为了自力更生傻到弄伤自己，但事后想想，是我对你期望太高了。”看到洛基恶狠狠的眼神，克林特差点笑了出来。

 

“骨折有多严重，”他转而问道，并伸手去接那件低领衬衫，他当时是一时脑抽买了格纹款，甚至还有点希望洛基能抱怨两句。

 

“更糟的我都经历过，”洛基回答。克林特瞪了他一眼。

 

“现在站在这儿的你断的是颈骨，”他说。“我知道你有过更糟的经历。没问你那个。”

 

他低头看了眼。“我前臂的骨骼，”他说道。“不该…恢复这么缓慢。”

 

“你还有更严重的问题，”克林特提醒。“好吧。那个，由于我没有夹板——”躲得了初一躲不了十五，酸爽—“我猜我只好尽可能让我俩都能有个不那么糟糕的体验了。”

 

* * *

 

不管怎样，这都比颈托那次好多了。虽然洛基咬紧牙关满头大汗，但谢天谢地他没发出惨叫。克林特尽量不去多想他正在给洛基穿衣服的事实，而后者也很明显在努力忽略他连给自己穿件破衣服都需要人帮忙的事实。

 

所以总而言之：乐趣无穷。但至少最后他穿好了衣服，而且扔掉了那身他差点没命时穿的皮甲。克林特觉得那总该带给他点安慰。

 

他坐到床上打开电视，很快调到了新闻频道，观看起一段纽约的航拍视频。格林威治村周边满目疮痍，而在克林特看来，没有一名记者了解真相。尽是些不着边际的猜想，没有真正的答案。

 

洛基正站在他身旁，胳膊抱在胸前，直愣愣地盯着视频。克林特不自在地动了动。“你见过？”他发问的语气或许有那么点不客气。

 

“算不上。”洛基耸着肩膀，微弓着背。“是黑暗军团。这我肯定。如果他们没死，那就是已经完成任务，将时间宝石送到萨诺斯手里了。”克林特注意到他在说到那个名字的时候顿了一下，而且浑身的每一寸皮肤都散发着恐惧。

 

也许托尼在马里布，克林特心说。“所以这样一来他手里有多少，三颗？”

 

洛基抽搐了一下。“对。”

 

“简直赞。”但愿幻视还没落入他手中，不然就成买一送一了。

 

要真走到那一步，他们基本上也都完蛋了。

 

他换台，调到了某个程序化的节目，SVU，NCIS[1]还是啥的，基本上它们在他眼中都一个样——随后他转向洛基。“好吧，”他开口。“所以你说过所有这些宝石都已经被找到了，除了一颗——灵魂。说你不知道它的下落，也没人知道。”

 

“就我所知，”洛基回道。“我认识的人中没有。但肯定有人知道。迟早。”

 

“是那家伙知道‘这个人’是谁的概率大，还是他像个没头苍蝇似的乱找的概率大？”

 

洛基先是顿了一下，随后说道，“我不知道。我不会…寄希望于后者。”他的声音沉重，而且又一次垂下了目光。他抱紧胸前的胳膊，嘴唇惨白。

 

“嘿，”克林特尴尬地开口。“放松。你不想让你的骨折恶化吧。”

 

洛基侧目看着一旁的克林特，并没有完全放松下来，但也不再像拽着安全毯似的死死抱着他的胳膊了。真是…日了狗了。

 

他打开字幕将电视静音。“试着睡会儿，”他说。“我打赌管用。”

 

洛基向他投来了简直难以置信的目光。“你以为我能睡着？”

 

“我觉得你可以试试，”克林特的回怼丝毫不留情面。“你不睡觉对谁都没用处。”

 

洛基的表情显示他已经破罐破摔了，克林特其实也有同感，但他忽略了这点。也许他该买点安眠药。倒不是说有什么药效。他就这么固执地死死盯着洛基，令他大跌眼镜的是对方居然先认怂了，而且还蜷进了被子里。他僵硬地躺在那里（像具尸体，这想法太惊悚了）；克林特背过身假装看起节目来，尽管他感觉眼皮很重。在睡觉之前他得先稍微整理下思路。

 

结果却收效甚微。他的思绪总会绕回到托尼不接电话，散落在世界各地的好友，以及身后那个躺在莫泰床上，只剩下半条命的洛基。在不到二十四小时的时间里，他的生活天翻地覆，而现在，他正与他最惧怕的噩梦结伴逃亡，试图阻止末日的降临。他真希望能打电话给劳拉。或者小娜。愿望若是马[2]，巴尼的声音嘲讽道。克林特关闭电视，在扎人的地毯上伸了个懒腰，在盖上多要的那床被子之后，他闭上了双眼。

 

见鬼。说不定明天这一切都会有所改善。或者至少没现在这么像一个恐怖节目。

 

* * *

 

洛基肯定是不知什么时候睡着了，因为他是在尖叫中醒来的。

 

从睡梦中惊醒的克林特第一反应就是伸手去拿武器，随后他才意识到发生了什么，于是骂骂咧咧地爬了起来。在被背包绊了一跤，又被床脚磕到脚趾之后，他终于来到了洛基身边，正当他打算摇醒他时，他反应过来这主意有多糟糕，于是改用响亮但还算不上吼的声音叫道，“给我醒醒，艹！”

 

谢天谢地，这招奏效了。洛基胡乱挥舞着四肢醒来，瞪大了双眼，他试着坐起来，却在一声尖锐又倏然停止的呼痛声中停下了动作。克林特赶紧摸索着打开了床头的灯。

 

“我的个神，”他的心怦怦直跳。洛基上气不接下气，一言不发，而且呼吸越来越急促，噢， _完蛋_ 。“洛基，”克林特呼唤。“清醒点。你已经醒了，在一间破汽车旅馆里，和我一起。克林特·巴顿。深呼吸。”

 

克林特内心再次浮现出那个想法，也就是这整个局面特么是有多 _魔幻_ 。

 

洛基的眼珠虽然转向了他，却似乎没认出他来，而且他仍然在发出那种抽搐的喘息声，就像是喉咙闭合了一样。

 

“ _深呼吸_ ，”克林特不停地说道。“加把劲。你可以的。你不会死。你没事。好吗？你 _没事_ 。”

 

洛基一点一点地往下躺，绷紧的弦逐渐放松，直到脱力躺倒，克林特非常肯定他此刻艰难的呼吸是因为疼痛。他向后一跌，多希望椅子就在身边。

 

“艹，”克林特骂道。“隔壁屋说不定以为这里有人被——”

 

狗日的。

 

洛基闭上双眼。看起来像是连躺倒的力气都没有了。“不小心…睡着了。”

 

“你会睡着并不奇怪，”克林特说。他自己都能听出那咬牙切齿的腔调，只庆幸洛基似乎没在意——或者说只是无暇去在意了。总之不是坏事。克林特其实并没有生 _他_ 的气。

 

大体上。反正不是为这件事。

 

洛基抽动了一下，用力闭紧眼睛。“什么时候才算够了，”他的声音轻的几乎没法听清，克林特觉着这话其实不是说给他听的。“什么时候才 _到头_ ？”

 

克林特头皮一麻，说道，“不是现在，混蛋。”洛基看他的眼神像是早就忘了他的存在，而且不一想被人提醒。“是，”他没有罢休，继续道。“我懂。你很累。真是不巧。”

 

洛基发出一阵微弱粗哑的声音。“你的同情心真叫人惊叹，”他说道。

 

“你不想要我的同情。”

 

对此，洛基并未反驳。他的目光离开克林特，投向了别处。克林特相当肯定那地方不属于地球。“继续睡吧，”最终他说道。“我不会再吵醒你了。”

 

“别对我发号施令，”克林特不假思索地回道。

 

“就当是建议，”洛基的嗓音已褪去先前的紧张，此刻只显得疲惫不堪，这让克林特又一次良心不安起来。他苦着脸用手梳理了一下头发，四下张望想找点话说，找点事做…什么都好，可偏偏该死的大脑却一片空白。

 

“别难为自己，”听到洛基的话克林特一阵抽搐。洛基正透过睫毛望着他，表情难以解读。“你说什么都没用，真的，而且尝试似乎令你痛苦。”

 

“在我主动示好的时候你没必要表现的那么混蛋，”克林特被刺激了，厉声说道。“行。我不管了。睡不睡觉随你的便。等你开始产生幻觉我们的好日子就开始了。”洛基就这么看着他，克林特只得摇头。“你他妈的到底想要我怎么样？这件事不光关系到你。你这个旅伴已经够屎的了，再不睡觉只会雪上加霜。”

 

洛基一言不发。他微微弓起肩膀，一个防御的小动作，像是准备迎接克林特的攻击，这让后者的胃拧成了一团。他长叹一声，搓了搓眼睛说道，“你不是第一次这样了。”

 

这不是个问句，而洛基的目光立刻回到了他身上。克林特挺起肩膀。“你以为我忘了？ _那时候_ ——你一样不睡觉。”

 

“你在我手底下并没有多久。”

 

“对，”克林特感觉要起鸡皮疙瘩了，但他没有松口。“但那时的你一样累坏了，疲惫不堪。”这在当时令他大为光火，这个人甚至都不肯休息哪怕是一小会儿，去好好照顾自己。

 

艹他大爷，他不愿去回忆那些事。不愿去想洛基刚从地狱里爬出来的样子和他当时孤注一掷的双眼中流露出的欣慰——在克林特倒戈的那一刻。

 

他抹了把嘴。“可惜安眠药不管用，”他没精打采地说。在那件事之后的一个月里，他只有靠药物才能睡着。洛基的表情连一点变化都没有。

 

“你想表达什么，”最后洛基警惕地问道，像是以为会有陷阱。

 

问得好。“我特么也想知道，”克林特疲惫地说。“你的魔法应该没法让这间屋子隔音吧。”

 

“可以，”洛基停顿了几秒后说道，“如果我还有余力。”

 

“但你会恢复的，”克林特回道，妹的，要是洛基真恢复力量绝对能派上大用场，但这同样让克林特有种退层皮的感觉。

 

“最终会的。前提是我能活到那时候。”

 

“谢谢，”克林特回道，“真是鼓舞人心。”他揉了揉酸胀的眼睛。“我得再睡会儿。反正我猜你随时可以在车上睡。”正当他准备回去打地铺的时候。

 

“巴顿，”洛基突然喊道，他顿时浑身一僵，停住了。

 

“怎么？”

 

“没事了，”在漫长的停顿之后他回复。“算了。”

 

克林特几乎想追问，但管他呢，他并不是很在乎洛基想说什么。或者说不想去在乎。至少这可以等明天再说；希望在那之前洛基不会再尖叫。

 

这事儿要是摊你身上不会比他强，一个声音轻声说道。

 

 _对，这事儿要是摊你身上你早死了。_ 克林特回击，抱着铁一般的决心他闭上了眼睛，决定实实在在睡上一觉。

 

* * *

 

一大早，才刚日出，两人就又回到了路上。

 

“好点没？”克林特指指洛基的脖子问道。

 

“好点了，”洛基的声音还是有点粗哑，但他回复道，“慢慢。”

 

克林特的指尖轻轻敲着方向盘。“平常需要这么久吗？”

 

“不用，”洛基回道。“但此前我从未离死亡如此接近过。”

 

克林特想起了之前见到的那道伤疤，他记得托尔简单提过洛基死了（显然没有），他想问，但还是决定作罢。“对，”他说道。“好吧。也是。”

 

“抱歉给你带来了不便，”洛基说道。

“对，”克林特语气平平地回道。“我要赔偿金。” 洛基发出的声音几乎与笑声相差无几，克林特刚一感到满意，就又为这样想的自己感到火大。

 

他们走的这条高速车流不算太大，但每次车速一放慢克林特就紧张，总以为前方有检查点。他重新打开广播，但没听到有关逃犯的报道；纽约的相关报道已经被又一起枪击案抢去了版面。克林特切回音乐电台，接着开始物色吃早饭的地方。

 

他们停靠在一家餐厅旁（冒着被监控拍到的危险，但管他呢，克林特急需吃口人饭）。“你现在能吃硬点的东西了吗，”克林特询问洛基。“你的恢复能力出现问题可能部分是因为没吃东西。”

 

洛基依然是那副淡然的表情。“我不饿。”

 

“真遗憾，”克林特怼道。“但我没问你这个。”

 

他的眼中闪过微弱得反抗火花，但转瞬即逝，接着他就一直那么面无表情地盯着克林特看。

 

大爷的。又不是他想强行逼迫他吃东西的。要是他一提吃饭就这死样子，就他妈 _饿死_ 他算了。“随你的便，”他怒道。“待在车里。爱咋咋地。”他下车甩上车门。

 

克林特风卷残云般地吞下了一摞薄煎饼，又灌了三杯咖啡下肚。

 

出门时还要了份狗日的酸奶帕妃。

 

“把这吃了，”他对洛基说，看都没看他一眼就将食物塞了过去，“你欠我的。而且我钱都付了。别害我浪费。”

 

洛基的目光瞟向克林特所在的方向。“你让我还债的方式是给我买吃的，”他开口道。

 

“不，”克林特纠正道。“作为你还债的一种方式你要 _照我说的做_ **。** 只要你还跟我一起一天，你就永远还不完，就这么回事。懂了？”

 

洛基只是继续两眼空洞地看着他，“我可以走。”

 

“你不可以，”克林特恶狠狠地说。“你特么早就没处可去了。”

 

他心知这招很低级，也知道洛基不是没可能为了跟他作对而走人。但他相当肯定不管洛基对克林特是什么看法，他都不想孤身一人。

 

他拿起帕妃和勺子。克林特一直盯着他，直到他开吃，然后说了句，“ _谢_ 了，”接着他发动引擎。

_你可以扔下他_ ，他脑海深处有个声音在低语—巴尼的声音。 _说真的他能有多大用处？_

 

大爷的。或许他是该这么做。将洛基扔在路边，就像只没人要的小猫。

 

他不会这么做。

 

“谢谢，”在死一般的沉默中行驶了约莫二十分钟后洛基僵硬地道了声谢。

 

“行了，”克林特回道。“随便吧。”

 

* * *

 

 事情发生在正午前后。

 

起先，克林特并不知道发生了什么，只知道前车突然变道，插进了他的车道。他大叫一声猛踩刹车，导致洛基向前一冲扭到脖子，发出了一声低沉的呼痛，克林特由衷的庆幸让他系上了安全带。他咽下道歉的话语转而吼道，“怎么开车的！”一开始他还以为是抢道，但那辆车却持续打飘，直到撞上道路另一侧的护栏。

 

接着一切都乱套了。

 

这就像路上有半数的司机突然疯了。克林特一边爆粗，一边匆忙将车停到路边，却惊恐地发现一辆半拖挂车正以五十英里的时速向他们撞来，而且毫无减速的迹象。洛基突然举起了手，随即货车不知撞上了 _什么_ ，就像遇到了一堵钢墙似的挤压得变了形。

 

他放下手，气喘吁吁地瘫在座位上，护着骨折的胳膊。车外，喇叭声四起。在他们左侧发生了五车连撞。

 

“什么鬼，”克林特用颤抖的声音骂道。“这 _她妈_ 到底什么——”

 

他想到了伤员。这些车内都有人。他得拨打救援电话，看能不能做些伤员鉴别分类…

 

他打开车门，手忙脚乱地下车来到最近一辆撞上护栏的车旁。

 

车里没人。主驾是空的。反正差不多是空的，除了一堆疑似灰烬的东西。

 

克林特感到一阵反胃。他倒退三步，尽管深知这事已经超出了911的管辖范围，还是将手伸向了手机。

 

“他成功了，”他听见了洛基遥远沙哑的声音。“他成功了。”

 

“什么，”克林特开口，只是声音小得没人能听见，他只得再说一遍。“你说什么…”

 

“我说过，”洛基说道。“一半的生命。”他摇晃着身体，仿佛维持坐姿都很勉强。“萨诺斯集齐了无限宝石。将它们集中到一起。然后杀死了全宇宙一半的生命。”

 

克林特目瞪口呆地看着洛基。他记得他说过。他当时还觉得 _狗日的那简直疯了_ 。

 

他莫名地想象不出他要是成功了会是怎样一副景象。

 

因为不知为何，他并不想相信他真会 _成功_ 。

 

一半的生命。地球上一半的人口。消失。

 

克林特麻木地拨出电话，内心祈求着 _拜托拜托拜托接呀快接呀_ 。

 

电话铃声却只是一直响个不停。

 

“劳拉，”当响铃切换到语音信箱时他说道。“劳拉，回电话。立刻回我电话。”

 

他挂断电话。一辆车的喇叭在响。克林特能看到几人从废墟中爬出，心知他应该上前帮忙，应该做点什么，可他却只是直愣愣地看着洛基，同时紧紧捏着手机，希望铃声会响起。洛基一脸萧瑟地回望着他，仿佛早已料到这种结局。

 

 _欢迎来到地狱_ ，克林特觉得他的表情在说。 _我一直在等待你的到来。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：
> 
> [1]SVU：查到的一个解释是特殊受害者，NCIS海军罪案调查机构（听着怎么有点像今日说法之类的节目……）
> 
> [2]If wishes were horses：一句谚语，下半句是beggars couldride可理解为如果愿望都能实现，乞丐早发财了。


End file.
